Numb Heart
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: Author of Eyes of A Wolf & Rainbow of the Past, Rain of the Future brings you a Tohru fanfiction. This fanfiction instead of it being HatsuharuxOC it will be Tohru x ? Reason being is because you will find out the pairings later on :3 For the most part rated T. Maybe one chapter rated M but there will be a warning at the top of the chapter if it contains Lemon!


**As of late I have gotten into more Tohru fanfics. And of course as i rewatched the anime I began to like Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori as much as Hatsuharu. So this fanfiction instead of it being HatsuharuxOC it will be Tohru x ? Reason being is because you will find out the pairing later on in the story. Please don't forget to review (good or bad).**

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Valentines Gift**

Tohru hummed to herself as she prepared a Valentine's Dinner. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Hatori, Ayame, Hanajima, and Uotoni would be joining Tohru for the dinner. She turned all the burners off and began to make Sushi. She had recently learned how to make Sushi from a former friend of her Father's who happened to be a Sushi Chef. She missed her parents a great deal, but when she came across the Sohma they had found a way to numb her pain by taking her in. Even with all her protesting that she was fine on her own.

She heard a knock on the door, slid her apron over her head, and dashed off to greet the Sohmas, and her two friends Saki and Arisa. Kyo was at the dojo with Kazuma, Yuki was at a student council meeting, and Shigure was away on a business trip to a novelist convention for the past week but was supposed to be returning today. When she opened the door everyone poured in with greetings to Tohru as they removed their shoes still moving in a cluster till they found their seats at the table.

Finally Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure arrived and they all began to eat after much appreciated thanks to Tohru. After they finished they all moved on to the living room doing different things. Although what was odd was that Yuki and Kyo were acting civil towards one another.

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME YOU DAMN RAT?!"Whoops spoke to soon...

"I'm just looking stupid cat," Yuki retorted.

"I have an idea dear brother!" Ayame stood up suddenly causing Yuki to flinch, "Why don't we all play a game! It is valentine's day after all! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Shigure smiled up at Ayame and everyone else let out an exasperated sigh at Ayame's flamboyant personality.

"Oh Ayame you're laughter is like bells ringing. It is truly music to my ears," Shigure placed a hand over his heart and fluttered his eyelashes dramatically.

"Thank you Gure' but of course at night you make me giggle like a school girl." The both held their thumbs up, "Ok!"

"What are you suggesting Ayame?" Hatori asked frustrated with his friend's foolishness.

"Well Hatori if you're that interested why don't you join us next-" Shigure started before Hatori cut him off with his death glares.

"I meant the game," he began to rub his temples.

"Oh well its called...Well we don't have a name for it since I just made it up AHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Ayame broke out into another round of laughter and even though Yuki was trying to restrain himself he was so close to punching Ayame through the wall or to find the nearest lake a drown him in it.

"The objective of the game is to get to know everyone in this room. And I do mean know them," Shigure smiled seductivley. Pervert.

"So what you must do is ask people questions and they have to answer or run down the street...Naked." Immediatley everyone objected but somehow they ended up playing anyway.

"Yuki goes first." Haru declared as he crawled over to sit by Yuki. Yuki sighed once again, "Hello Haru."

"I think our little flower should ask the question," Shigure smiled once again in his perverted ways. Tohru looked thoughtful, "Y-Yuki...Um. Would you like Kyo if he wasn't the cat?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Yuki's face turned red. "I don't mean like that! I mean would you..be friends with him do you think?"

Yuki didn't even hesitate, "No. He's too stubborn and hot-headed for me to put up with no matter what."

"Hey you want to take this outside pretty boy?" Kyo shot up his fists shaking. Yuki got up and followed Kyo outside and Kyo hoped to beat the crap out Yuki. Although in reality he never would win.

"Okay Haru you're up next," Rin asked coming out of nowhere.

**Ooh suspense. I don't know if I will update my other fanfic Rainbow of the Past, Rain of the Future today or tomorrow but be on the lookout for that. Don't forget to review both stories. Thanks! Bye :)**


End file.
